PANTS ON FIRE 2
by Passionate4TaylorLautner
Summary: CONTINUED FROM PANTS ON FIRE WITH TOMMY AND KATIE. Please read and review story NOTE: Will update during the summer if reviewed and liked the story so far
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then they walked into the class, and sat next too each other. Once class ended Katie ran to their locker and opened it got into it and grabbed another folder for her next class. Then Tommy came up behind her and grabbed her waist and kissed her neck. Katie jumped and then turned around too see Tommy.

"Tommy, I love you. Always remember that." Katie told him. "Katie, I love you too. This year will be fun. We'll go to prom and sporting events, and much more this year." Tommy told her

The end of the day came and she still couldn't find her best friend Sidney. Tommy put his arm around her and they started going to the car and he dropped her off at work. Tommy gave her a sweet kiss, and then left. "Katie, I love you." Tommy told her

"I love you too" she replied before he left

Once he got to the game, he took tons of notes from the football teams practices. Then he before he reached his car all the Quahog football team surrounded him. Then started too try to beat him up. Tommy then started to defend himself and ended up only with a swollen eye, and a sprained wrist. He made it back too pick up Katie and once she came out and he saw her he wanted to cry, because he realized that everyone in sports except the girls started to beat him up. Katie slid into the car and once she saw him her mouth went wide open." Tommy what happened?" Katie asked touching his face gently"Katie, I love you. You know that I do, but I can't stay here and get beat up by every single guy who is in sports, even though I can stick up for myself. I really don't want to handle that. Once I getback to my house I'm going to ask my parents if its ok for me to go back to Hoyt Military Academy." Tommy told her

"Wait, you are going to go back to the academy. Tommy, no please don't. When will I see you, I'm going to miss you so much" Katie told him with tears in her eyes.

" Katie, I'll come see you. Remember its going to be me and you for college, and prom. I'll call you every day, and write too you. I will miss seeing your beautiful face, and long luxurious curls though." Tommy said to her softly

" Tommy when do you leave ?" she said

" Tomorrow early afternoon." he said

He got her home, and then hugged her and kissed her for a half an hour. " Katie, I promise you we will go to prom and then go wherever you want." Tommy told herThe next day Tommy left and she cried. But, Tommy promised to call her and come visit and see her and keep in contact with her.


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

She went to school the next day, with tears in her eyes. She found Sidney that day, and went up too her. Sidney looked into Katie's eyes and saw tears, she grabbed her into a hug. 

"Katie, what's wrong?" Sidney said 

Katie just hugged her and sobbed her heart out. Dave came up and saw them and asked what happened. Sidney couldn't answer. After awhile Katie's tears seemed to slowly stop for a short period of time. 

"Katie what happened?" Sidney asked

" Some of the football team decided to beat up Tommy. He managed to fight them, but him and his parents decided that it'd be best if he went back the academy." she told Sidney 

"Ok we are going to handle this. Come with me." Sidney saidSidney and Katie went to watch the football practice. Once the practice was over the coach said come in team. Then Katie went over too talk to them. 

"Listen up you guys. You jerks beat up my boyfriend, the one guy that can write bad about you in the paper. Forget about that little detail? Well, you don't have to worry about that unless I decided to do that. Because of all of you except Dave, my boyfriend decided to go back to his old school, Hoyt Military Academy. I will only say this once, he will be coming back for prom and if you lay one finger on him not only will he defend himself but I will call the police on every single of you. Thanks coach." Katie said then left the field with Dave and Sidney, then went home. 


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When she got home she saw her phone on the bed, and decided to try to call Tommy on her way to work. Once he answered she was so happy to hear his voice.

"Tommy, why didn't you call me. You promised me you would." Katie said

"Katie, I just got here and my parents just left. I'm in my room now, and then I have to go to dinner." Tommy said while he was walking to the dinning room.

"Tommy, I miss you." Katie said

"I miss you too." Tommy said and right then he heard tons of people yell his name when he went in. " Katie, I am going to eat dinner and I promise to call you before bed. I love you so much" Tommy told her

"Ok, I love you too" Katie said softly

Tommy finally sat down next to one of his friends and they got caught up. It was weird for him to be back, considering he left. His friends acted like he was never even gone.

"Tommy. How've you been lately? Are you back for good, till college?" his friend Alex asked.

" Hey. I've been better, though it's a little hard being here considering what I left in East Port." Tommy told Alex

"What do mean?" Alex asked

Everyone was waiting silently for his response. He felt like he was the new one and he was getting drilled.

" My girlfriend, Katie, is back in East Port. I really miss her. You'd like her, she's a sweetheart, extremely smart, and talented. She is a photographer." Tommy told Alex

" Wow! You actually left her there, I'm surprised man. Do you have a picture of her?" Alex asked

" Yeah, I do" he got into his pocket and pulled out one of the pictures of the both of them.

Alex looked at the picture then everyone started grabbing for the picture too see what she looked like. "Tommy she's really cute. How on earth did you find the nerve to leave her?" Alex asked

"Not easily, I cried a lot last night." Tommy told him

After dinner everyone was supposed to go get ready for bed. Though everyone decided going into his room was a great idea. "Tommy, why didn't you let us know you had a girlfriend?" they all said at once.

"Sorry, but I was just busy. I need to call her so if you want you can say hi to her." Tommy responded.

He called her and Katie answered her phone within two rings.

"Tommy!!! I miss you, I miss you, I miss you and love you." Katie said

"Katie, I love and miss you too. How was school, and work?" Tommy asked

" It was fine. Tommy I…" Katie said and started to cry

"Katie, please don't cry. You are breaking my heart. And anyways some of my friends from Hoyt want to say hi to the beautiful girl that as they said 'I stupidly left in East Port and didn't drag here too' ." Tommy said

" Hi. He is stupid isn't he" Katie saidThey all laughed and told her hi. It made her feel better knowing that he had friends there and wouldn't get beat up or even injured. Once they got off the phone it made Katie sad that she wasn't there with him. She did her homework and then went too bed.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three weeks later, Katie still wasn't doing great. She missed Tommy all the time. She went to work and got her pay check. She then went too the football games, and took tons of pictures for Mr. Gatch, and then someone else wrote the story for the paper. While she was doing this Tommy joined and got his spot back as editor and chief of the Masthead newspaper.

He was starting to get really depressed and his friends let him know about a homecoming dance that was next Friday. Once found out about it he called Katie up and finally on third ring she answered.

"Katie, what took you so long to answer?" Tommy asked

" Sorry, I just was interviewed for another job." Katie said

" What? Why?" Tommy asked

" Because, I need the cash too pay off the sand blasting. So I start this week from 7-9 pm Monday thru Thursday. They don't need me on any other days" Katie replied

"Katie, then how would you like to take only three days off which would be Friday and two proms?" Tommy asked

"Tommy, I can't remember the blasting I still owe my parents a lot of cash." Katie reminded him

" Katie, its only three days. Trust me it will be fine." Tommy told her

"Ok, but only those three days. Got me?" Katie said

"Yep, I'll come get you at 5 pm. Ok?" Tommy said

" Ok. I love you" Katie told him

" Good. I love you too. I'll see you next Friday." Tommy told her

They both hung up the phone. Once she got into her first job, she asked if she could take only three days off. Her boss asked her what days those would be, she gave her two of them and promised to get back to her on the last day. She said fine.

Once she got off work, she rode her bike to the football game and took thirty pictures for the paper too choose from. That Friday she got home and gave her parents the check from her job. Her parents saw her and how thin she was getting. They started to worry about her, and her health.

She went to them and asked them if she could go out with Tommy Friday. Her parents said it was fine as long as she talked to her boss. They also thought that seeing him may get her to act like herself.

She went to school, feeling very happy.


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Katie finished the school day without any problems, and she was so thrilled when she got home. She saw Tommy's jeep in the drive away and it made her heart beat faster. Sidney decided to call right then.

"Katie, you busy tonight?" Sidney asked

" Yeah, actually I am. Tommy came over and we are going to a dance at the academy. I'm supposed to meet his friends there." " Ok, then how about Saturday night?" " Alright, it would have to be late though""That's fine, see you then. Byes" Sidney said

"Ok, bye." Katie said and hung up the phone.

She went inside and saw Tommy and gave him a kiss, and told him she would be down in about 15 minutes. She ran up too her room and got into a beautiful cocktail dress the same color of her hair. She walked down stairs and to Tommy and her family, once she got down stairs everyone's eyes were on her.

"Wow! You look beautiful!" Tommy said too her

"Thank you" Katie replied

"You ready too go?"

"Yep, bye mom, dad" Katie said then they left.


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Tommy then started to drive too his school. They remained completely quite, which was weird considering they haven't seen each other in a month. Once they got there Tommy got her out of the car, and they started walking toward the school."Katie is something wrong?" Tommy asked

"No, I just am nervous. I'm sorry." Katie said and looked up at him sadly.

"Katie, don't be sorry. I promise you have nothing to worry about." Tommy said to her gently

They went into the school and to the gym. Inside the gym, it was decorate beautifully. It had tons of sparkling items all around. They only got into the gym and started walking, then tons of his friends came and crowed around them. " Hey you guys, back up you're going to scare her" Tommy said to his friends

"You're right Tommy sorry. We are just excited to see the girl who has stolen are friends heart." Alex replied for all of them

"Sure. Katie, this is my friend Alex. Alex this is the love of my life Katie." Tommy introduced them

"Nice to meet you" Katie said

While they were dancing, Katie put her arms around his neck. She pulled him in closer too her. Tommy held her in his arms and never wanted to let go of her. He looked at her eyes. Those beautiful eyes of hers.

" Katie, you having fun?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, I am because I'm with you. I love you Tommy." Katie told him and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I love you too. Did you hear anything back from the college yet?"

"No, not yet. I hope I get in, so we can be together." Katie said then gave him another sweet deep kiss

They held onto one another, till the dance was over. Then Katie asked where the bathroom was before she home. Once she was in the bathroom, she cleaned up and then on her way out, the girls at the school especially Tommy's ex-girlfriend crowed around her. Katie tried to get out but then all the girls started yelling, and beating her up. Hoyt military girls left and she finally got back to Tommy once he saw her his eyes were wide open.

"Katie, what happened?" Tommy asked

"All the girls, beat me up. Can you take me home. Please?" Katie replied

"Of course sweetie, lets go" Tommy told her

Once he got her home, he promised he'd take care of what happened. He hugged her for along while.

"Katie I love you so much. I really look forward too prom night." Tommy told her with a gleam in his eye

" I love you too. Night." Katie told him and gently kissed him.


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Tommy drove back to Hoyt. Once he got there, he asked the principle if he could get everyone back into the gym, just for a while. He agreed and then left they gym.

" All of you girls, are in big trouble. I saw what you did too my girlfriend, and number one I know which one of you helped get it organized. I love her with all my heart, and none of you better lay a hand on her again." Tommy said then left the gym

Then Alex said " You should all be ashamed of yourself hurting his girlfriend. He loves her, I know that for a fact. None of you have a chance in hell of ever being with him. He's told me they are attending the same college next year. So get over yourself."


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The girls in the gym, stared at him and then started back to their rooms. The next day they all went to class and when Tommy showed up they all glared at him. Only one of the girls would talk to him. 

"Hey Tommy! Come sit by me." Brooke said 

"Ok, I'm shocked you want me to sit by you." Tommy told her

"No offense Tommy, but I've never found you really attractive." Brooke said

"No offense taken." Tommy replied laughing 

" Tommy, I feel really bad for you. Especially your girlfriend." Brook said 

"Thanks, Brooke." Tommy said

" I'd love to meet this girl, she better be nice too you." Brooke said to him with a smile on her face

" She is. Katie, that's her name, is a sweetheart. I really think you'd like her Brooke. I also think the rest of the girls would like her, if they'd get over themselves." Tommy told her"Have her come this weekend. So, I can meet her." Brooke told him

"Ok, but it'll probably be late at night around 8." Tommy told her

"That's fine." Brooke told him

Later that night he called Katie, just to hear her voice. Katie answered on the second ring. "Hey Tommy!!"

" Babe, you doing ok?" 

" Yes, I'm doing fine. I miss you though." 

"You busy Friday night after work?" 

"After work, nope" " Good, then I'm coming to get you and you're coming with me."

"Ok. I got to go, and study though. I love you." 

" Love you too. Bye" 

Then they hung up and Tommy took a breath, and still felt very sad. It was difficult not being able to see her. 


	9. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Finally, it was Friday. Tommy was thrilled that it was, because he got too see his girlfriend. Later that evening he drove to Eastport to pick Katie up. He went into the Gull n Gulp too go see her. Once he saw her telling her boss and co-workers goodbye he went over too her, and hugged her close.**_

"_**Hey Katie" Tommy said **_

" _**Hey" Katie told him **_

" _**Lets go" Tommy said to her**_

" _**Wait, I'm still in my work clothes." Katie told Tommy **_

" _**I don't care" Tommy said and then he saw Katie's look **_

"_**Ok, don't worry. Look in the bag on the floor, and there is something for you." Tommy told her**_

_**Once she opened the bag she saw a red silk, night gown. She stared at it and then decided to try it on. She put on the dress and it felt like heaven to be in it. They got to his school, Hoyt Military Academy, she looked at him terrified. "Don't worry Katie. Nothing will happen to you." Tommy told her and led her into the building. He went in search for Brooke, when he found her he introduced her to Katie.**_

"_**You must be Katie. Hi, my name is Brooke." **_

"_**Hi." Katie said **_

" _**You look so nervous. Don't worry, come sit by me. I'd love to get too know you. Tommy and me have been friends for awhile now." Brooke told Katie**_

_**They started to talk and get too know each other. The more Brooke got to know Katie, the more she liked. Katie, seemed like a decent girl and it was apparent that Tommy loved her as she did him. She was so smart, and talented. Then the other girls came into the room and yelled at Brooke."Brooke. What are you doing?" they asked her**_

" _**Getting to know Katie. She's such a sweetheart you'd really like her." Brooke told them trying to get them to come too their senses and actually get to know Katie.**_

"_**Why do I think you are telling us a lot of bull." all the girls said at once**_

" _**Well, maybe because you have a crush on Tommy and he loves Katie. None of you like how she's the one who is with him." Brooke replied**_

_**Katie decided then to add something.**_

" _**Listen, I understand you finding my boyfriend attractive, smart, sweet, and wonderful person. Though here's the thing, I love him and I know he loves me. If I was smart we would have been dating in eighth grade up till now. Tommy unfortunately wasn't smart enough to actually straight out ask me out. We are together finally and I never want too leave him, I love him. Please don't make it hard on him." Katie told all the girls**_

"_**Fine, we won't but it'll be a challenge for us." one girl said**_

"_**That's ok, I understand." Katie said, and then Tommy came over and sat behind her. He put his arms right around her waist. **_


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

All of the girls started to talk to her, and just like Brooke they thought she was a sweetie. Though when Katie asked where the bathroom was Brooke showed her. She was on her way out of the bathroom, when Tommy's ex-girlfriend decided to block her.

" Listen the only reason, Tommy asked you out and don't fool yourself is because he was upset that I didn't want to go for the long distance relationship." his ex said too her

Katie just went around her and walked back into the room, where Tommy was. Then he saw behind her his ex and got up and brought Katie back to the girls and she sat down. 

"Katie, Brooke I'll be right back." Tommy said and Brooke saw what he did, and she nodded to him. Tommy grabbed his ex-girlfriends arm and dragged her into the hallway to talk to her. "Listen, I will not let you hurt my girlfriend. She's way sweeter than you, and I love her. LEAVE her alone, and NEVER lay a hand on her again." Tommy said and left

Later that night, Katie and Tommy left Hoyt to head back to Eastport. In the car he held her hand. Once they were at her house he told her goodnight and went back too Hoyt.

\


End file.
